THE PINK REVOLUTION
by NoBuddy
Summary: Soo, what could come out from a combination between Genesis Rhapsodos, wet t-shirts, Sephiroth and... pink? Mwaha, most probably something completely insane, of course! Beware one wild Genesis unleashed! /non-yaoi fic, duh!/
1. TAKE 1: PINK!

**A/N:** Soo, what could come out from a combination between Genesis Rhapsodos, wet t-shirts, Sephiroth and... pink? Mwaha, most probably something completely insane, of course! Beware one wild Genesis unleashed!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the FF7 characters. Squeenix does.

**PINK REVOLUTION**

**TAKE 1 - PINK!**

It had all started with Sephiroth in sheer misery, contemplating the disaster with large incredulous eyes and asking himself what on Gaia could go wrong and if he was able to find a hole large enough to crawl into it before Genesis would get to see THAT.

He sat there paralyzed, kneeled next to the washing machine and assessing the irreparable. He could NOT understand why that happened. Again and again, he made a minute inventory of the inputs and outputs that didn't match for the world. He had put in the washing machine a whole bunch of t-shirts, training pants, boxers and socks belonging to him and his friends, Genesis and Angeal. Grey or black t-shirts, pants, boxers and socks – his and Angeal's. Red pants, boxers and socks, white t-shirts – Genesis', who, evidently, loved red.

Now poor Sephiroth pulled out one by one, with shaky hands, a pile of formerly white t-shirts belonging to his friend, Genesis Rhapsodos. He gaped at them in utter horror.

They were all pink now.

And not only them. Even their grey t-shirts and the other things had become pinkish. A complete disaster.

It was the first time he got to do the laundry since they had all moved together and... this!! The fourteen-year-old boy could not get it. This thing had never happened to Genesis or Angeal before, when they had taken care of the laundry during the past weeks. They had put to wash white t-shirts and got them still white. What did he do wrong??

Obviously never had anyone told him before about the need to separate the colors. And he had never had that problem, as he never had any bright-colored clothes. All he owned could be thrown in one shot in a washing machine, as grey and black worked perfectly together in such matters.

His mind was still racing trying to find an answer and a solution at the same time for that mess, when what he had feared the most happened in the blink of an eye. He could only register Genesis' call:

„Seph, what takes you so long?", and the next moment the auburn-haired rookie was already there like a whirlwind and the next exclamation followed almost instantly, as his shiny blue eyes fell on the pink pile in the basket:

„Oh dear Goddess..."

And nothing more, at least not for the following moments.

That, instead of the torrent of howls and reproaches the mortified silver-haired teenager was expecting, unnerved him so much more that he just broke down shouting mindlessly:

„I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I... I will fix them, I will!! I... will wash them again! I will buy you new ones, I promise..."

He choke on the words right then as he realized that he had never set foot in Midgar outside a mission before meeting his friends and he had absolutely no idea of where he could find such things to buy and how he would actually do that, as long as he had never laid a finger on money, was generally clueless about their value and thought himself as being poor like any beggar from the street.

Obviously again, no one had ever bothered to enlighten him that, as a SOLDIER 1st Class, money from his pay was piling up in his account and he was already obnoxiously rich even compared to Genesis, a landlord's heir. Why would anyone tell him that? He had never had any use for the money so far as long as he received his uniform and personal clothes and kit from ShinRa. Again, 1st Class Soldiers, if they wanted to... ‚personalize' their uniform, so to say, had to do that on their own account, but as he was meant to become ShinRa's medal – another detail of which he was of course delightfully oblivious – he had been blessed with the leather outfit by ShinRa in the first place and never had any clue that things worked different for the other Soldiers. They gave the clothes to him, he wore them, it was as simple as that.

Never had to buy clothes, so never collided with the shopping phenomenon. Never had to use money, therefore never even knew about having any.

„Buy me new ones?", Genesis looked at him quizzically as his silver-haired new friend clutched his temples with both hands in panic, looking lost and disheartened.

Then he just slid down and sat on the tiled floor next to Sephiroth, with one hand around his knees and the other automatedly going up to scratch his auburnish mop of hair as he watched again the mostly pink content of the laundry basket.

Then he left his hair alone, extended the arm and picked up one of the shirts lifting it in the air to inspect it.

„Oh boy, oh boy!", he grimaced lopsidedly, then just burst into a fit of healthy laughter, throwing his other arm over Sephiroth's shoulders, which startled the pale boy making him straighten his back instinctively at the touch.

„Why oh why would I want you to buy me new ones when these are plain glorious??" he hiccuped helplessly, wiping a few tears of joy and then clutching his belly merrily.

Sephiroth gaped at him incredulously:

„You… aren't going to wear THESE!... Are you??", he stammered pointing at the pink pile with a shaky finger.

Genesis gave him his shiniest grin, teeth and all.

„Of course I will!", he said gleefully. „Why wouldn't I?"

„But… but… how can you say that? I don't know what I did wrong, but they are completely ruined!"

„Not at all, pal, not at all! They just… hmmmmm…", Genesis rubbed his chin thoughtfully, yet still grinning. „They just gained a new dimension, is all. Yep, that's the thing!"

His glee didn't seem to make Sephiroth feel any better. He just looked at the pink pile clearly upset and mumbled sourly:

„Why did this happen? What did I do?"

Genesis gave his friend a few pats on the back and then circled his shoulders again with one arm, regarding him affectionately with his shiny mako eyes.

„It's ok my friend, it's not the end of the world. You couldn't know I guess, if you never bumped into this problem before. It's just that when you do the laundry you have to separate the light colors from the darker ones, because these tend to leek. Especially red!"

Then he just jumped to his feet, dragging with him a still very unhappy Sephiroth and grabbing the laundry basket with the other hand.

„C'mon pal, we've got work to do. We're starting a new fashion trend today! It's the pink revolution comiiiiiing! Booo-yeahhhh!!!"

* * *

**A/N: And this is only the innocent beginning... Mwahahahaaa**


	2. TAKE 2: FUEL!

**A/N:** Soo, what could come out from a combination between Genesis Rhapsodos, wet t-shirts, Sephiroth and... pink? Mwaha, most probably something completely insane, of course! Beware one wild Genesis unleashed!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the FF7 characters. Squeenix does.

**PINK REVOLUTION**

**TAKE 2**** – FUEL!**

Genesis sat cross-legged on his bed with the laptop placed in front of him on the mattress, his fingers rattling like a machine-gun while Sephiroth sat next to him over the blanket watching the screen even more incredulous than he had done only earlier with the basket.

„Hahaaa!!", exclaimed the redhead flashing his teeth with a distinct shark look all over his narrow face. „Eh?"

„B-but that's not…"

„Bah!"

„Genesis, it isn't! You can't…"

„Why the heck not??"

„But that… Hey, wha…", the silver-haired boy stammered pointing at the screen with one finger.

„Heh-heh!"

„You mean you're going to…?"

„Yep."

„Gen, it's not worth it. They'll laugh at you."

„Nope."

„Don't do it, please! Not just to make me feel better."

„Well, obviously that wouldn't work anyway, so Pinky, let me be ‚the brain' in this cos I'm doing it for sheer fun. Mwahaha!!"

And he grabbed his long-haired friend with one hand in a head-lock, ruffling his silver mane with the other hand, while Sephiroth let out distressed squeaks, flailing his arms in a vane attempt to escape.

Finally the mischievous auburn-haired rookie released his poor friend, who tried sullenly to straighten himself up, and turned back to his laptop.

„Now," he said with a conspirative smirk, „a final masterful touch for the name. There! That should fit perfectly, don't you think?"

And he elbowed his friend to catch his attention.

Sephiroth looked and his eyes went round with disbelief and fright. He covered his mouth with an instinctive gesture and almost whispered:

„Please Gen, stop this now! That's too much already."

„Hahaa!"

„Seriously now, you can't do such a thing!"

„Why not?"

„But why would you do that after all?"

Angeal came in the bedroom holding a few books under one arm.

„Umm… because I can? So why not, again?" Genesis shrugged.

„I don't know. It... doesn't seem right, you know! This... you just don't do such a thing!"

„Why the heck not??"

Sephiroth waved his hands helplessly.

„I DON'T KNOW!!! You just don't!"

„But **_WHYYY_**?"

Sephiroth thrusted both hands in his hair, pulling at it and hunching in defeat.

„Sheesh, I'm gonna go sink my head into some cold water!" he mumbled.

„Better get HIS for that." Angeal chuckled, coming over to see what was all about.

His eyes went a bit wider and he scratched his head looking not that surprised but more like resigned.

„Oh boy, here we go again," he sighed. „What exactly are you up to now, Gen?"

„Nothing," said the auburn-haired boy, putting on his most innocent puppy-eyed look.

„Yeah, right!! And the zoloms talk too these days."

„Heh! They just might, pal, they just might…" Genesis grinned misteriously. „Ok, I almost finished here. Now off to the training room for an afternoon session, like a good conscientious little soldier!"

These said, he jumped off the bed and grabbed one of the freshly-dried pink t-shirts, that had already been neatly folded in a small pile on one of the chairs by the still upset Sephiroth. Angeal's eyes, who only noticed right then the mishap, went just a bit wider than before. He was a fast thinker, so he just added 1+1 in the blink of an eye. He moved towards the screen again, watched what was still there, then the pink pile, then Seph's downtrodden demeanor and the whole thing came clear as day to him, as each piece fell in its place.

Genesis put on his boots and then flopped again onto the bed, grabbed the laptop and started to rattle again on its keys.

„Ok now Seph," he chuckled, „I promised you something. You may want to see the outcome. Let's pull some strings for it."

Angeal watched the screen again and grunted disapprovingly:

„Hey, what do yo think you're doing? Playing hack with the security system now?!

„Bah! What's the big deal? And besides, I don't consider myself a ‚hacker'!" the redhead sniffed with a hurt look.

„Oh? What do you call yourself then?"

„A ‚hecker'!!", Genesis announced merrily, with a proud grin.

„A what?! Huh, what is that supposed to mean??", Angeal inquired, his eyebrows going all the way up.

„It means I'm doing the thing for the _**heck**_ of it!", said the redhead triumphantly.

Angeal smacked his face, eyes rolling.

„I should have seen this coming," he grumbled. „Alright now, what are you trying to do?"

„Oh, just wanna give Seph the opportunity to see what's going on in the training room," Genesis said as he did exactly that, entering the security system of the training floor and focusing on one of the rooms, then browsing the cameras inside it in search of one that would offer the widest angle of the areas he was interested in. Although this information was not available to the public, there was a sound recording system too and Genesis played a bit with the microphones until he got the best possible rendering of what was said inside the room. Then he just hopped off the bed, patting Seph on the shoulder on his way.

„There pal! Now you just sit here and watch. And try to have some fun, for Goddess' sake!"

These said, he grabbed his bag and off he went.

Angeal and Sephiroth watched each other in silence for a few moments or so, then the raven-haired teenager went quietly and took another one of the pink t-shirts and, taking down his own, put on that one instead.

„What are you doing?", Sephiroth asked, looking more and more puzzled.

„Well," came the answer, „I think some backup won't hurt."

He sat on his bed and started to put on his own boots, watched by his silver-haired friend.

„I'm coming too then," Sephiroth stated, but Angeal stretched one hand to him shaking his head in denial.

„No, this asks for composure and impassiveness, buddy. Upset as you still are, you can't display neither one of these right now. Leave it to me, cos believe me, it's not at all the first time I get to do such a thing."

He got up and came to throw another glance at the screen, on which Genesis could be already seen making his big entrance in the training room and exchanging a few words with the recruits there. He frowned at the sight of someone or something in there and grumbled:

„I'd better hurry up now."

Then he took his own duffel bag and in a jiffy was out through the door in all his glory – a tall, sturdy silhouette, breathing manliness through every single pore – chin up, shoulders straight, proudly displaying a bright pink t-shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Warming ourselves up, eh?**


	3. TAKE 3: MATCH!

**A/N:** Soo, what could come out from a combination between Genesis Rhapsodos, wet t-shirts, Sephiroth and... pink? Mwaha, most probably something completely insane, of course! Beware one wild Genesis unleashed!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the FF7 characters. Squeenix does.

**PINK REVOLUTION**

**TAKE 3 – MATCH!**

There were quite a few recruits in the training hall at that hour and they were all engaged in various exercises or other such activities when Genesis came in. Some of them were doing their stretching routine and some of them were already dueling with practice swords, while others tried various combat techniques, but as soon as Genesis entered carrying his bag on one shoulder, most of them, with the exception of a few that were too absorbed by their practice, dropped whatever they were doing at the moment and gaped at him, puzzled or downright sniggering. Most of them were wearing dark outfits, with a few light grey or white t-shirts here and there. Genesis had always stood apart with his mostly red attire and it had taken quite some time for his comrades to get used to his unusual style, yet somehow he had managed to be accepted by the great majority of them. It surely had something to do with his always casual demeanor and his sociable nature that made him an entertaining presence wherever he stepped in. And, of course, it definitely had very much to do with the fact that he was one of the best. Better to say, he and Angeal were undoubtedly the best.

That couldn't avoid him a good share of envy and resentments, so there were still quite a few always ready to jump at any occasion to ridiculize him or try to diminish whatever he did or say.

At least one of them was of course there, a certain Jones, also known as 'Gravedigger' Jones. One tall and bony individual, a good sword wielder and a big sarcastic mouth. Whoever had the misfortune to anger him in any way was sure to get buried for good, labelled as a loser and avoided by the rest in the hope that they would not be associated with him in any way. And bullied mercilessly.

One tough task with someone like Genesis Rhapsodos though, who didn't care about being put down, ignored merrily the acid comments and couldn't be bullied as long as he, despite his apparently lean frame, seemed to be made of steel. Another mako freak, duh! There had been one more like him and Angeal Hewley before and there was no wonder these three somehow ended up befriending, as the cadets whispered around the corners. It was the already well-known Sephiroth, of course.

Well, carefree as Genesis was, that didn't mean, of course, that brawls wouldn't happen all the time, much to the mentors' and officers' dismay.

So a mass of gaping and sniggering youngsters and Jones-the-Gravedigger where there to cheer him.

Genesis bounced inside the training room merrily, a whirlwind of red and pink, and shot his greeting:

"Hi guys!"

Chuckles, curious looks, other puzzled ones followed him, but he just disregarded them completely and went to the locker room to leave his bag there, then chose a free spot and a practice mattress and started to do his exercises.

Some of the guys still looked at him for a few more moments, then just went back to their routine as well, thinking that the chance to get some fun had somehow flattened. Some continued to watch though, still confused and waiting for something. One took the initiative.

"Hey Rhapsodos, what's with the sissy outfit? Are you trying to outmatch the queen of fairy now, or what?"

Genesis turned a pair of pristine blue light-pouring eyes.

"Oh, hi Bones! Didn't see you."

And he went on with the exercises.

A deep frown darkened the Gravedigger's face and he crossed his arms, growling menacingly:

"It's Jones. And I asked you something, redhead!"

"Did you! What was that again? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I asked you what's this sissy outfit on you?", came the answer, barked in rising fury. "We're soldiers here, not some friggin primadonas!"

Finally Genesis stopped from his practice and sat cross-legged on the mattress looking up at Jones without seeming intimidated one bit, despite his lower position.

"What's the matter, Bones, weren't you that one claiming that we must keep ourselves informed all the time on the important matters while we're here?" he asked looking sincerely surprised. "Weren't you saying that we're at ShinRa here, that we came to change the world for the better and face the great accomplishments that stand in front of us, huh? That they try to awaken our interest and regard for the most important problems of our world and its environment every day here, as we're the force to stand against any peril, be it human or natural, as Shinra's effigy of order, discipline and consideration for this planet, its people and nature? And now you ask me why I am wearing pink?!?"

The whole speech was shot in Jones' face and, though everyone knew it was just a whole bunch of bullshit, no one did as much as bat an eye. Maybe some of them had believed at least a part of that before coming to enroll in ShinRa's Soldier elite unit, but they were already enlightened of how things really went. Most of them had come there to join Soldier because of the money they could earn, the strength they could gain and the respect and fear they would inspire to those around. Some still kept the initial pure intentions in their hearts and tried to remain as clean as possible in the circumstances, but none of them lived anymore with the illusion of ShinRa's noble intentions in what concerned the planet or its people. There wasn't one in that room not to know that Jones only kept blabbering about all that crap because he wanted to get under the superiors' skin and climb the hierarchy faster for more power and money.

But that could not be said aloud, so no one rushed to utter a word.

Jones rolled his eyes.

"Your point, Rhapsodos?", he yawned, trying to look bored.

Genesis just grinned. Oh, they were all on his ground now!

"My point, Bones, is that there is a big campaign going on already for almost a week now to protect this very rare species that only survived in one place on our whole planet and pink is the official color of it, so I'm amazed there aren't more of you wearing this color today. Or maybe they're just not here, hmmm?"

Jones rolled his eyes, restraining the impulse to just jump at that bloody redhead's throat for the insolent butchering of his name.

"Who on Gaia would want to walk around in such a fairy color??" he grumbled incredulously.

Of all moments, that was the one Angeal chose to make his entrance too, looking unruffled and impassive as ever, duffel bag on the shoulder, bright pink t-shirt proudly stretching over his large pectorals, all ready for an afternoon's training.

Followed by at least a dozen looks, he went undisturbed to the locker room.

Jones resisted the urge to just smack his face.

"I don't even think there is such a campaign, Rhapsodos. This is just one of your tricks, isn't it? And your friend is playing along with you."

Genesis just wordlessly watched Angeal, who was coming to start his own exercises on a nearby mattress. Everyone else watched him silently as well and Jones' words fell flat. Angeal Hewley was too respected and admired by all his colleagues to be considered capable of tricking anyone. Sure as hell, Jones was losing his ground.

"You know," he grumbled with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as he was hit by the inspiration of the perfect way to end this charade and save his ascendancy over the others, "I always have my laptop with me. Just to keep myself informed everywhere as you said so well, you big blabbermouth! And there are such things as searching engines nowadays, like Moogle for instance. Why don't we see if there is such a campaign mentioned anywhere on the worldnet, huh?"

Genesis' mouth cracked instantly in his shiniest grin ever.

"Yeah Bones, why don't we??" he purred smoothly. "Go get your notebook, we're not going anywhere."

Drat!...

Things should NOT have gone like this, definitely! Jones had the distinct impression that he had gotten pawned all the way. That Rhapsodos low-life should have tried at all costs to avoid being confronted with the crushing evidence of no mention of that damned campaign whatsoever. Darn, he should have _begged_ him not to get humiliated with the absence of any word about such a thing!! But rats, no! Instead, the happy freak keeps grinning stupidly in his face, flashing his too bright mako eyes! Well, maybe he's just bluffing... isn't he?...

Jones turned on his heels and went to the locker to bring the mentioned laptop. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**A/N: /rubbing hands/ Mwahaha............**


	4. TAKE 4: FIRE!

**A/N:** Soo, what could come out from a combination between Genesis Rhapsodos, wet t-shirts, Sephiroth and... pink? Mwaha, most probably something completely insane, of course! Beware one wild Genesis unleashed!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the FF7 characters. Squeenix does.

**PINK REVOLUTION**

**TAKE 4 – FIRE!**

Heads of all colors clustered in front of the small screen.

"So, Rhapsodos," Jones' voice came icily as he let his fingers hover in the air, a studied boredom lingering on his features. "What are we looking for?"

Genesis opened his mouth to answer but was cut shortly:

"No, wait! Let's see, why don't we try… hmmm… 'pink campaign' for instance?", Jones said, giving the two words the most hilarious intonation he could muster.

There were a couple of moments left as a pause for the boys around to laugh at his remark, but they didn't. All were too absorbed watching the screen and besides, odds worked now for the redhead. Genesis had sounded so sure of himself only moments before that they just didn't feel like laughing at him anymore.

Jones huffed and typed the words and, in a matter of moments, Moogle's search page opened:

http : // ggg . moogle . com / search?ph?rl&nrt=5G4tHhto8570k69jv=pink+campaign&start=45&ns=Y

Green Agency – The Pink Campaign, one step for the future... [Translate this page]  
The Pink Campaign, our latest action launched for a better environment, has already gathered thousands of adhesions from people all over Gaia...  
ggg . greenagency . net / our-campaigns5867657 / pink . htm – 48k – In Cache – Similar pages

Gaia Non Stop – The Pink Campaign: A rare species on the brink of extinction – [Translate this page]  
There is little known about this rare species, which most probably has something to do with its location...  
ggg . gaianonstop . com / rare-species / pink_campaign / ?u=19 - 27k – In Cache – Similar pages

Swamp-flower Pink Campaign – Geekipedia, Gaia's free encyclopedia – [Translate this page]  
Elusive as it is, this creature was so rarely observed that its very existence has been questioned for quite a long time...  
shr . geekipedia . org / geeki / swamp_flower_pink_campaign – 55 k – In Cache – Similar pages

_____________________

„Hah!!", one of the boys exclaimed. „Look, there IS a campaign!"

„Yeah, Genesis was right!", another voice raised.

„Ooh, hey guys, would you look at that! It's all over the place!", someone else blurted.

"Here!" said another, pointing his finger over the others' heads as they were all kneeled in a bunch around the laptop, crowding to be able to watch the screen. "Let's go to geeki now, I wanna know what's with this species they mention. Swamp flower, Rhapsodos? So it's a plant? Where does this grow after all?"

Jones clicked reluctantly on the link and the page began to launch. Everyone gathered their heads together even more to read what was there, as the information began to unfold on the screen:

shr . geekipedia . org / geeki / swamp_flower_pink_campaign

**GEEKIPEDIA –GAIA'S FREE ENCYCLOPEDIA**

**Swamp-flower Pink Campaign**

"Swamp-flower" redirects here. For the scientific concept, see Swamp-flower (physics).  
This article is about the life form. For other uses, see Swamp-flower (disambiguation).

**«Swamp-flower** or **swamp-bloom** is the current name given to a life form that, for a long time, could not even be framed into a proper reign, either mineral, vegetal or animal, being left to linger at their border. Its affiliation is not cleared completely even to this day; however it is believed to belong to the animal kingdom, judging by a few of his most obvious features.

Elusive as it is, this creature was so rarely observed that its very existence has been questioned for quite a long time, even though the oldest mention of it could be found in some ancient Cetran inscriptions that could only be consulted in the Cosmo Canyon, as they were preserved there, until they were unfortunately lost during a catastrophic fire a few years ago.

It has a round shape and resembles strikingly a flower with eight heart-shaped petals colored in a bright pink, which would explain its initial wrong framing in the vegetal reign…»

"Ah-haaa!!", someone exclaimed rubbing his chin, "so that's where the 'pink campaign' thing comes from! So? What's so special about it anyway?"

They kept browsing the lines:

«… lives in only one place on Gaia, the well-known swamps near the Mythril Mines that are infested by the Midgar Zolom… locals are always reluctant to refer to the 'swamp-flower', as they seemingly wish this creature to be left alone. This wish is not that much related to its rare beauty but to its effectiveness in the confrontations with the zoloms. Apparently if one of these creatures is disturbed from its lingering at the swamp's bottom by a zolom, it sticks to the serpent's body and secretes a certain chemical the same way its relatives, the octopuses, do, which in contact with water simply explodes, killing the zolom…»

"What the heck, man??? Why didn't we ever heard of it before? This creature is even more badass than the tonberries!!"

"Wait, then what's the big campaign for? It seems to me this flower, or whatever the heck it is, can protect itself well enough!"

"Eh," Genesis finally opened his mouth, suddenly looking more serious than anyone remembered ever seeing him, "sadly, things don't go so well. This creature is poached on a large scale because seemingly, in some areas, its meat is considered a delicacy. That is why the locals refuse to talk about it and pretend they don't know anything. In fact right now it faces extinction and if we don't do something, then it will be gone for good and soon enough the zoloms will multiply so much that the swamps will not be able to contain them anymore. Any of you wanting to find out how it would be like to have them crawling all over the place?"

No one volunteered.

"What's this thing really called after all?", someone eventually wondered, breaking the solemn, uncomfortable silence that had been reigning over the last few moments.

Heads clustered once more in front of the screen and someone read loudly:

«Its odd-sounding name comes from an old Cetran dialect and it seems to be the result of a misunderstanding, pretty much like the name of our most widespread creature on Gaia, the popular chocobo. We all know the story with the explorer who, having seen for the first time the majestic bird, asked the aborigines what it was called and got the answer: "cha-ku-boo", which proved much later to mean in fact: "what the heck?!", as the locals didn't understand his language and therefore had no clue of what he was asking in fact.

It seems this is the case with the beautiful pink swamp-flower too, as it was named long long ago by a non-Cetran who, traveling through the swamps, saw this rare and wonderful creature and, while marveling at it, asking himself what name such a beauty could bear, was saved by a Cetran farmer who grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, threw him over his chocobo and galloped out of the swamp to safety right when a monster that could put the actual zoloms to shame had just risen from the swamp right behind him. The hapless traveler took the farmer's exclamation as an answer to his wondering about the pink creature's name, while the Cetran in fact had yelled at him something like: "watch out, asshole!"

Therefore, to this day the official name of the so-called swamp-flower remained: "m'oro-neek".»

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, beware the cute lil m'oro-neek!!!! :))))) ****Oh, and by the way, don't try the links, they're all my creation, heh!**


	5. TAKE 5: AFTERMATH!

**A/N:** Soo, what could come out from a combination between Genesis Rhapsodos, wet t-shirts, Sephiroth and... pink? Mwaha, most probably something completely insane, of course! Beware one wild Genesis unleashed!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the FF7 characters. Squeenix does.

**PINK REVOLUTION**

**TAKE 5 – AFTERMATH!!!**

It was, indeed, the beginning of a revolution.

The days that followed were happy, busy days for its unknown initiator, the always merry rookie that loved red and, more recently, pink. The Green Agency, of which no one seemed to have heard too much until then, took off and extended more and more. Offers came from various manufacturers who negotiated with the agency their exclusivity on making t-shirts and other clothing items with the campaign's logo and/or the eight heart-shaped appendages creature, the suddenly famous m'oro-neek, and also calendars, bags, phone-charms, toys and other countless knick-knacks and trifles, in the exchange of a large percent of the sales being transferred to the agency's ever-growing account, the money having to be used for further sustenance of various environmental projects and other such activities.

Soon enough, the ShinRa headquarters was swallowed by the pink disease. Every secretary in the building was proudly displaying pink as a leitmotif in their outfits, richly assorted with insignia, charms and whatever else. Men, too, when and if they didn't have to wear an uniform, wore pink in various forms. The epidemic infected even higher ranks. Much to people's dismay, when it didn't make them downright crack up with laughter, Palmer could be seen in a pink suit, which made him look like a giant rolling pig. Even a serious individual like SOLDIER's Deputy Executive Manager, young Director Lazard, was seen wearing a pink shirt and seemingly he liked how it looked with his blue coat so much that he stuck on that combination for many years to come. And there was also the quite young assistant of the Head of Weapons Department, a certain Scarlett, for some reason resented by most people, who had also tried to adopt the pink attire, though everyone knew she didn't give a damn on the environmental matters or any such issues. Her try was quickly sanctioned when, during a tour of official visits, she got repeatedly stoned with tomatoes by some unknown ShinRa opponents assumingly, who were never caught. This went for quite a while to the point where she just gave up pink and moved to red instead, which obviously provided an already camouflaged background for such unfortunate incidents, thing that led as a side result to her being known from that moment on as "The Red Bitch".

Genesis Rhapsodos proudly displayed the whole bunch of pink t-shirts unwillingly provided by his good friend Sephiroth until they were all worn-out and his other friend, Angeal Hewley, wore them as well, though without making the same display of enthusiasm. But as long as he was known as a serious and stoic individual, that didn't surprise much anyone. Even ShinRa's best Soldier 1st Class, Sephiroth that is, could be seen a few times wearing the pink t-shirts, though to some he seemed to look as rigid as ever, to others downright scary and to only a few vaguely put-upon.

In a few weeks the phenomenon's amplitude had increased so much that even President Shinra felt compelled to express his position on it and addressed the nation a long and boring speech about ShinRa's wide support for the environmental issues of which he of course was absolutely clueless and didn't care one bit, as everyone knew well enough. A large pink mass of people passed marching under the balcony where he had tried to stay awake while reading the darn speech obviously written by some bastard who probably wanted to see him dozing in the middle of it and falling over the rail to flatten onto the ground below. The mass of people saluted him (or maybe threatened him? Hard to say…) waving their fists and shouting: "M'ORO-NEEK! M'ORO-NEEK! M'ORO-NEEK!", while Genesis Rhapsodos only glanced every now and then on their TV at the whole thing and finally concluded in just two words:

"Moron! EEK!!!"

There were also other long-term outcomes, such as the fact that many years after that, scientific expeditions kept searching the swamps for the shy creature, while the locals stubbornly refused to give them any clue as to where the m'oro-neek could be found outside their own teams.

There were other groups too that kept looking for the m'oro-neek, occasionally colliding with each other. Some were the finally coming poachers that had heard that other never-caught poachers used to hunt the animal for its meat and wanted their share too. Others were weapon companies that hoped to get the chance to study and reproduce the proverbial explosive substance secreted by the m'oro-neek. And there was, of course, Scarlett, sending her squads in the hope to achieve the very same thing.

The Green Agency's money kept various green projects and environmental organizations going, among which there was one that after some years became widely-known under the name of AVALANCHE.

The pink fashion, with all its connections to nature, purity, salvation and other such things went on for a long time and one day, years after that, when no one even had a clear idea of how this whole thing had started, a certain soldier with black spiky hair called Zack Fair asked his girlfriend, a teenage flower-girl from the slums, to wear a pink dress waiting for him so he would know she remained faithful to him. She did that and, much later, after her own death, another bunch of people wore pink ribbons in her memory.

And all these because an inexperienced teenager who was going to become one day Gaia's most known hero, General Sephiroth of the Armies, had ruined the laundry in a sunny morning.

*****

"Well Seph," Genesis concluded as all three of them sat in the evening around the kitchen table, that afternoon's training session finished, with three mugs of tea steaming in front of them. "You should be proud, you know! You just started a revolution today. Many lives will change forever because of what you did this morning. The planet itself might never be the same again!"

And he grinned, chuckling deviously, while Angeal frowned with a slightly exasperated mien.

Sephiroth raised his head from the mug, where he was watching the patterns made by steam on the tea's surface and sighed:

"I know. I'm sorry! I will be more careful next time, I promise!"

They all looked at each other for a moment or so, then just burst into laughter at the involuntary humor of his words – three young angels already changing the world with every moment passed.

**- END -**

* * *

**A/N: Oh well, I just hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. See you around! :)**


End file.
